Gon
Gon is the titular protagonist of his eponymous series. Fanon Wikia ideas so far * Yoshi VS Gon * Groudon VS Gon History Gon is in fact one of those characters who doesn't really have any backstory. He lives in a jungle to eat... and sleep... because he's Gon... so yeah. Information Background * First Appearance: "Gon" (1991) * Species: Dinosaur * Alignment: Neutral Good (True Good) * Profession: '''Animal Protector Abilities * '''Gon With the Wind: Strong enough to knock over anyone who smells it. Furthermore, it is also flatulence. * Dino Breath: A fire blast that happens to be relatively large for Gon's size * Teeth: Able to chew through the tentacles of a giant squid * Tail: Can stun even ELEPHANTS! * Claws: For dealing slashing damage. * Temporary Flight: Despite having stubby arms, he can fly for a short period of time. * Excellent swimmer: Despite being a dinosaur, Gon has a natural affinity for swimming. Feats & Stats Strength * Tossed around much larger creatures or objects like ragdolls * Can charge through literally anything in his path * Broke trees casually * Can stun larger foes with his roars alone * Can split the Earth in half, which would take the force of over roughly a quadrillion Tsar Bombas * Strength gradually increases whenever he becomes enraged. * Nearly destroyed Africa * Split a mountain in half Speed * Faster than practically any other animal * Can eat an entire bush of berries in under a second * Can move his body so quickly he can cause fires * Jumped from the bottom of the ocean and into the skies and slammed into an eagle's stomach in the process * Can run around the Earth in a matter of seconds * Top speed is measured at over 6k KM/H Durability * Gon's scales are proven to be nigh impenetrable as a leopard broke its teeth while actually biting Gon * Actively shrugs off a pummeling from much bigger animals * Unfazed by water pressure * Only one instance where his scales have been bypassed * Unharmed the slightest by his own caused destruction of the Earth * Can breathe in space? * Barely affected by divine attacks caused directly by deities (such is the case when True Ogre used his divine-based fire breath on Gon as it only dealt just 1 point of damage to the little dinosaur). Skill * Scared the crap out of larger animals * Rode inside of a shark * Survived in places such as Antartica * Created a house * Helped out a ton of animals * Hunted tons of animals * Fought against various opponents in Tekken 3 (whatever his appearance in Tekken 3 is canon or not remains to be heard about and even then it wouldn't really matter). Weaknesses * Easily angered * Lacks versatility * A bit naive * In some cases, Gon is lazy Gallery Gon as seen in the Manga.png|Gon as he appears in his eponymous manga Gon Flyer for the Tokyo International Anime Fan 2012.png|Gon Flyer for the Tokyo International Anime Fan 2012 Trivia * Gon is one of the select few characters featured here who doesn't have a backstory for obvious reasons. * Gon's adventures are comedic with environmental connotations in most cases. * The creator behind Gon who goes by the name of Masashi Tanaka only mentioned this once about the reason on why he created Gon and his series: "This work contains no dialog or onomatopoetic words. People always ask me why I have done this. From the beginning, I didn't think it was necessary. Manga should be without grammar. I also think that it is strange to give animals human language and make them talk. What I set out to do with Gon was to draw something that was more interesting than anything you could say in words. Manga still has great potential that does not exist in other media. I plan to continue developing the art of expression" Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Small Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ancient Ones Category:Combatants with No Limits Fallacy Category:Immortal Characters Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Completed Profiles